I'm back where i belong
by Doupi
Summary: Emma est de retour. Après son voyage dans le temps, l'erreur de ramener Marianne et sa destruction du couple Robin/Regina, l'amitié qui existait entre elle et Regina est définitivement enterrée. Heureusement, Henry a un plan.


**Emma est de retour. Après son voyage dans le temps, l'erreur de ramener Marianne et sa destruction du couple Robin/Regina, l'amitié qui existait entre elle et Regina est définitivement enterrée. Si on peut seulement parler d'amitié, les sentiments ont bien grandi et si aucune des deux ne le reconnait, il y a plus qu'une simple relation d'amitié entre elle. Mais l'erreur d'Emma semble avoir détruit tout espoir de les voir se rapprocher, c'est sans compter Henry et son dernier plan. **

* * *

Tant de regrets, tant de remords. J'aimerais juste une chance encore. Je n'ai pas arraché la fin de notre histoire. Il faut simplement que tu me laisses une chance. Il n'est pas trop tard, ce n'est pas trop tôt, il faut juste que l'on recommence à zéro. Je te promets, je ne suis plus la même. J'ai démarré le feu qui nous a consumées, moi qui ne pouvais pas deviner à l'époque. Si tu me pardonnais, je changerais. J'ai balayé tous les progrès que l'on pouvait avoir fait et si tu savais à quel point je regrette. Où sont passé tes rêves ? N'en suis-je pas une part ? Tu sais, nous, ce n'est pas du vent, des mots. Il y avait quelque chose. On partageait bien plus qu'Henry. Regarde-moi, juste une fois. Prends ma main et suis-moi. Rejoins-moi, là où tout a commencé, là où j'ai réalisé que je t'ai aimée. Rejoins-moi, prends ma main, écoute-moi. Je sens que je te perds et j'ai peur.

Je donnerais tout pour retourner à nouveau dans le passé, pour te découvrir sous cet autre jour. Pour toi, je sauverais le monde. Avec toi, je bougerais la lune et toutes ces étoiles. Avec juste un peu de temps, un regard de toi, je ferais peut-être mon deuil. Laisse-moi entrer, ce n'est pas trop tard, il faut que l'on recommence à zéro.

Sais-tu à quel point on peut manquer de quelque chose quand cela nous est retiré brusquement ? Je ne veux rien, pas grand-chose, je veux juste être près de toi, proche de toi. Laisse-moi une chance, laisse-moi entrer. Moi, je veux simplement avoir ma place près de toi. Tout ça, parce qu'une fois, un jour, j'étais au mauvais endroit. Le passé ne t'a jamais fait de cadeaux, le futur t'a toujours semblé inaccessible et si pour une fois, on se concentrait toi et moi, sur ce qui compte vraiment. Regina, juste une fois, laisse-moi te faire de vive voix mes excuses.

A toi corps et âme,

Emma.

Juste une chance m'avait dit Henry, juste une fois. Elle regrette tu sais. Il m'avait laissé face à cette lettre, ces mots, cette parole écrite, plus tangible que l'air. Son regard qui m'affirmait, ce n'est pas du vent, pas que des mots. Elle regrette sincèrement. Si tu voulais, si tu pouvais, on pourrait avancer. Redevenir cette famille que nous sommes destinés à être. Ce n'est pas que du vent, maman. Emma ne ferait jamais ça. Tu ne peux lui reprocher ses erreurs toute une vie. Pas quand il s'agit de la personne la plus importante pour toi. Souviens-toi, repense à ce bonheur d'être lovée dans ses bras, de ce dernier soir où elle t'a tenue alors que tu faisais face à la perte de ta sœur. La famille, c'est important maman. Ce n'était qu'un petit feu, qu'une petite erreur et je me suis sentie trahie. Emma, Emma, la seule à pouvoir me prendre ma fin heureuse. La seule à qui je ne pourrais jamais avouer à quel point, elle me rend forte. J'ai l'impression de faire une erreur mais comment faire quand je me sens lâcher prise un peu plus chaque jour ? Henry ne peut comprendre. Je ne peux passer l'éponge. La dépression est l'endroit où je suis vouée à exister. Il ne peut y avoir une fin heureuse pour moi. Pas avec Robin, pas avec Emma. Que diraient les gens ? Comment survivrions-nous à la pression ? Le destin ne fait que se répéter. J'ai perdu Daniel, j'ai perdu Graham, j'ai perdu Henry, j'ai perdu Robin et Zelena, je perdrais Emma aussi. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais gérer ce sentiment une ultime fois. Je ne me sens plus assez forte pour perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Je suis de retour là où j'appartiens. L'obscurité m'a retrouvée. La nuit devient un peu plus noire chaque jour.

— Regina, non, je t'en prie, ne pars pas.

Emma s'approcha du porche du manoir pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer son amie mais la coïncidence était trop belle. Regina savait bien qu'elle faisait des rondes à cette heure-là dans son quartier. Elle savait qu'Emma s'arrêterait si elle la trouvait ainsi devant sa maison. C'était une invitation au dialogue mais Emma n'était pas prête. La blonde savait qu'elle payerait le prix fort pour cet effort. Elle en souffrirait au moins autant que Regina. Quand elle avait vu le regard, entendu les paroles, la promesse de Regina de ne plus être là pour elle, Emma avait cru mourir. Et ici, devant cette femme brisée, elle ne voulait que lui rappeler ce bonheur qui l'attendait quelque part. Elle voulait faire des excuses, lui offrir cette liberté d'aimer, cette joie, cette vie que l'on peut avoir lorsqu'on recommence à zéro.

Emma n'avait qu'une chance. Elle voulait s'excuser, dire tant de mots, mais voilà, ce n'était que des mots. Comment faire comprendre à Regina la profondeur de ses sentiments ? La situation lui avait échappée. En équilibre précaire sur le porche de Regina, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait répété de nombreuses fois. Elle se savait être une imbécile. Combien elle aurait dû écouter les avertissements. Les voyages dans le temps lui donnaient toujours autant le tournis mais tout ceci l'avait menée ici. Aux pieds de la plus belle femme sur laquelle ses yeux s'étaient posés. Elle voulait simplement la remercier, lui parler. Peut-être la serrer dans ses bras juste quelques secondes, quelques instants. Se blottir contre sa chaleur réconfortante.

Si seulement, elle savait ce qu'elle devait dire. Si seulement, elle avait les mots. Ceux qui expriment plus que du vent. Emma se sentit faible. Emma se sentit à sa place. Elle laissa le stress de ces dernières semaines prendre le pas sur tout et ouvrit la fiole qui se trouvait entre ses doigts pour avaler le contenu d'un trait. Tout se passa très vite. Un instant, elle était debout, la seconde suivante, elle s'effondra devant la porte de Regina. Son corps, gracieusement, rejeta le monde et sa conscience s'éteignit. Le noir se fit autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit même pas l'appel paniqué de Regina.

Une idée d'Henry, un plan de fou, un plan désespéré, idiot : utiliser une malédiction, celle du sommeil éternel. N'importe quoi pour attirer son attention et finir dans ses bras, même si c'est pour une seule et dernière fois.


End file.
